If You Believe In Love
by bLuEcRoSs
Summary: Draco has been dreaming of having Ginny love him and be his girlfriend and vise versa but people keep telling them that they don’t go together, that Draco’s bad tempered and the son of a death eater and Ginny’s an innocent little girl who shouldn’t worry


**If You Believe**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Don't sew me! I only own the plot!

Pairings: Draco/Ginny

Summary: Draco has been dreaming of having Ginny love him and be his girlfriend and vise versa but people keep telling them that they don't go together, that Draco's bad tempered and the son of a death eater and Ginny's an innocent little girl who shouldn't worry about boys…..and……love

A.N- srry its soo short! But its full of fluff nd I luv dis fluffy story its soo cute ahaha its mai best! I think! Ahahah well dats mai opinion..

0000

I went upstairs into my room, half asleep. I looked down at the letter Draco had sent me and sighed. I slowly rapped myself in my blanket like a little taco and fell asleep, dreaming of Draco Malfoy. I love him…

_I close my eyes and even when I'm sleeping I'm all right_

_Cause you are in my life_

_Once upon a time_

_I only imagined this_

_And now you're mine_

_Wished for you so hard_

_Pray that you'd find me_

_Maybe you're here today_

_Here to remind me_

IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII

I got ready for the Hogwarts train. Still dreaming of Draco, I didn't notice we were already at the station and I was dressed and ready. Today was the first day I would see my Draco, my new boyfriend. I dreamt that one day we would be together…dreams really do come true.

_If you believe that dreams come true_

_There's one that's waiting there for you_

_Cause I believed when I saw you that when you want something enough_

_Then it can't escape your love_

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be_

_If you believe_

IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII

"Ginny!" a raven-haired beauty came racing toward me.

"Hey, Rachael!" we hugged for the first time in a year. Since the last time we saw each other, we've been best friends.

"Oh my god, Ginny, is it true you're going out with Draco Malfoy?" she looked shocked.

"Yeah." I blushed.

"He's been looking for you…but," she paused, "I don't think you guys should be going together, Ginny. He's dangerous. His father was a death eater. You guys just don't go together. You have to get your heart out of your head." She looked at me in concern. But my pink blushing face soon turned into a fiery crimson red. I was mad! How could my BEST FRIEND say that about the person I love so much?

"You don't know how much I love him! Go away! You're not my best friend anymore Rachael! You don't get it! You don't know how much I love him and how much he loves me!" I ran from my only friend.

I ran far away. Why do people hate us being together? If we love each other we'll do what we want! And this is what I want! I ran into a platinum blonde boy, who blushed immediately when he saw me.

"They don't know," he whispered. I looked up, tears in my eyes.

"Huh?" he held my head in his hands.

"They don't understand. They don't know…how….love….is." he slowly kissed a single tear away.

"I want to be able to kiss your tears away."

"I want to let you." I kissed my new romantic boyfriend for the first time.

"Dreams do come true." He whispered and held me in his arms.

_Everybody said that I was a fool to think that we connect_

_(Everybody said that) I couldn't get my heart out of my head_

_They just didn't see_

_No they just couldn't know_

_The feeling that you get_

_The places that you go_

_If you believe that dreams come true_

_There's one that's waiting there for you_

_Cause I believed when I saw you _

_That when you want something enough_

_Then it can't escape your love_

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be_

_If you believe_

IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII

We sat next to each other. Ate together. Did everything with one another. I love him and he loves me. Now I hope people will understand. It's been three months since the first day on the train, when Draco kissed my tears away.

"You know," Draco smiled.

"Huh?"

"I never wished for anything, material or not, except for one thing."

"What was the one thing?" I asked bewildered.

"You." He softly kissed me.

"Me? why me?"

"Because….someone wise once told me: "Go where your heart is you'll never be lonely". Then, I didn't know where my heart was. But then I noticed….someone had it."

"Who?"

"You." This time, I kissed him.

_Never wished for material things_

_Never needed wind in my wings_

_I never wished for anything but you..._

_I can't explain it_

_Someone just told me_

_Go where your heart is you'll never be lonely_

_If you believe that dreams come true_

_There's one that's waiting there for you_

_Cause I believed when I saw you that when you want someone enough_

_Then they can't escape your love_

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be_

_If you believe_

IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII

the end! Well I hope you liked this I just heard this song and thought… "oh wow I should make a ficcie outta dis! Nd I love this thing its such a nice fluffy ficcie well REVIEW please! I want reviews…T-T mai bf broke up wit me nd I found out dat he still likes me!! wuts up wit dat? Well I still like him! Nd I dunno if he still likes me?? den y da hell did he break up wit me?? urgh! Im soo confused! That's y I havn lik updated srry


End file.
